Niewierna
by LovelyRosalie
Summary: Caroline miała wszystko o czym zawsze marzyła: wspaniałego chłopaka Tylera, przytulny dom i satysfakcjonującą pracę. Lecz kiedy jej firma podpisała ważny kontrakt i dziewczyna poznała brata swojego szefa, dotarło do niej, że wszystko czego pragnęła od życia, nie jest tym co jest jej potrzebne do bycia szczęśliwą.
1. Prolog

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nie nawiązuje do akcji w serialu, całość dzieje się w nie nadnaturalnym świecie.

Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

„_Caroline miała wszystko o czym zawsze marzyła: wspaniałego chłopaka Tylera, przytulny dom i satysfakcjonującą pracę. Lecz kiedy dostała awans i poznała brata swojego szefa, dotarło do niej, że wszystko czego pragnęła od życia, nie jest tym co jest jej potrzebne do bycia szczęśliwą."_

* * *

**Witam Was wszystkich, którzy czytacie moje opowiadania ;) Oto nowe opowiadanie, które napisałam pod wpływem chwili. Przepraszam za takie braki w pisaniu, ale niedawno skończyłam praktyki, a wtedy w ogóle nie miałam czasu. **

**Także zapraszam do czytania i komentowania : )**

**Do napisania!**

* * *

To był długi i męczący dzień w pracy dla Caroline. Kiedy zatrzymała swój samochód przed domem, spojrzała zmęczona na zegarek widniejący na tablicy rozdzielczej. 02:19. _Niesamowite, _pomyślała dziewczyna. Powinna być wściekła na szefa, że spędziła ok. 16 godzin w pracy, usilnie starając się wymusić podpisanie kontraktu na niemieckiej firmie farmaceutycznej.

Ale blondynka nie była zła. Kontrakt został podpisany, co oznaczało nowe miejsca pracy dla wielu ludzi, a także dodatkowe pieniądze na badania.

Dziewczyna pomimo zmęczenia uśmiechnęła się. Lubiła swoją pracę, a także ludzi, z którymi pracowała. Jej ekipa, w skład której wchodziła jej przyjaciółka Bonnie i jej przyjaciel Stefan, to wszystko o czym mogła marzyć. Także jej szef, Elijah Mikaelson był świetnym współpracownikiem. Nigdy nie traktował swoich pracowników z góry, szanował ich i wysłuchiwał ich pomysłów.

Pewnie dlatego Caroline była taka szczęśliwa. Pomimo wielu przeciwności losu, jakich doznała w dzieciństwie, teraz znalazła swoje miejsce na ziemi.

Blondynka zmusiła się aby wysiąść z samochodu a nie rozłożyć siedzenia i zasnąć w ciuchach na niewygodnym fotelu. Starając się być cicho, przekręciła klucz w drzwiach, tak, aby nie obudzić Tylera. W przedpokoju ściągnęła buty i na boso powędrowała na górę do sypialni. Jej chłopak spał na środku ich ogromnego łóżka. Dla dziewczyny był idealny. Wysportowany, zabawny, lubiący dobrą zabawę.

Poznali się dwa lata temu na urodzinach ich wspólnej znajomej Eleny. Od razu się w sobie zakochali. I choć ostatnio trochę się od siebie oddalili, Caroline wiedziała, że to minie. W końcu byli dla siebie stworzeni.

Dziewczyna nie miała ochoty nic jeść, więc skierowała się prosto do łazienki, aby wziąć szybki prysznic i położyć się spać. Nawet pod strumieniem gorącej wody, jej mięśnie nie były w stanie się rozluźnić. Definitywnie potrzebowała odpoczynku. Kiedy blondynka wyskoczyła z kabiny, szybko wytarła się ręcznikiem, nie zawracając sobie głowy balsamowaniem zmęczonego ciała i ubrała się w luźną, bawełnianą koszulkę i krótkie spodenki.

Po chwili leżała już w ciepłym łóżku, obok swojego ukochanego. Nim jednak zdążyła zamknąć oczy, poczuła jak ręka Tylera sięga pod jej koszulkę, a on sam zaczyna całować jej szyję.

-Tyler, nie teraz. Padam z nóg… - wyszeptała dziewczyna, próbując powstrzymać mężczyznę, ale on był nieugięty.

-Kiedy ostatni raz się kochaliśmy, Care? – zapytał z ustami przy jej szyi.

-Wiem, Tyler, ale naprawdę nie mam teraz sił i ochoty – dziewczyna mówiła, ale mężczyzna w tym czasie prawie ją rozebrał, więc wyszeptała jedynie ciche ok.

Jej chłopak rzadko myślał o sprawianiu jej przyjemności w łóżku. Nie przejmował się grą wstępną, ani nie pytał czy jest jej dobrze. Caroline akceptowała to, bo go kochała, ale czasami brakowało jej czułości i przyjemności czerpanej z uprawiania seksu.

Tak jak teraz.

Ale dziewczyna próbowała się zrelaksować i cieszyć dotykiem mężczyzny. I kiedy już myślała, że będzie się mogła nim cieszyć trochę dłużej, Tyler wszedł w nią szybko i bez żadnego uprzedzenia.

-Och – krzyknęła blondynka z bólu.

-Przepraszam skarbie – powiedział chłopak i zaczął się ruszać, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Caroline całkiem straciła ochotę na seks.

Po kilku minutach było już po wszystkim. Tyler zadowolony pocałował dziewczynę w usta, po czym położył się obok i zasnął. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego plecami, zła i zmęczona.

* * *

W pracy dziewczyna wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Jej zawsze idealnie blond loki, dziś sterczały we wszystkie strony, na wpół skręcone, na wpół wyprostowane. Za makijaż robiła jedynie odrobina tuszu do rzęs i błyszczyk. Także humor dziewczyny pozostawiał dziś wiele wątpliwości. Jej oczy ciskały gromy, jej pięści pozostawały zaciśnięte, a uśmiech, który blondynka zawsze nosiła na ustach, dziś został zastąpiony wąską kreską.

-Chyba boję się zapytać co się stało – powiedział cicho Stefan, patrząc na Caroline, która w tej chwili ciskała gromy w leżącą przed nią kartkę papieru.

-Co? – odpowiedziała wyrwana z zamyślenia.

-Coś się stało, Caroline? – zapytała Bonnie, martwiąc się o stan przyjaciółki.

-Nic takiego, po prostu małe kłopoty między mną a Tylerem – odpowiedziała opuszczając swój wzrok na biurko. Kiedy jednak znów spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół, wiedziała, że jej przyjaciele nie dadzą jej spokoju. – Ok, ok. Już mówię. Tyler znów zostawia brudne naczynia, nigdy nie chodzi na zakupy i kiedy wracam z pracy tak późno jak wczoraj, to jemu akurat wtedy zachciewa się uprawiania seksu!

Bonnie i Stefan spojrzeli na siebie, po czym ich wzrok znów spoczął na blondynce. Ich przyjaciółka była z Tylerem już od ponad roku, a on wciąż zachowywał się jakby jego dziewczyna była służącą.

Może i ją kochał, ale nie potrafił tego okazywać.

-Care, może powinnaś zrobić sobie przerwę? – zapytał cicho Stefan. – I porozmawiaj z nim.

-Nie, Stefan. Żadnej przerwy. Kochamy się i to sytuacja przejściowa – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, po czym wstała i zaczęła nalewać wody do czajnika.

- A co z seksem? – zapytała Bonnie głośno, powodując że z rąk Caroline wypadła łyżeczka z kawą.

-Ciszej Bonnie, nie musi cię słyszeć cała firma! – warknęła blondynka, po czym zaczęła sprzątać bałagan, który zrobiła. – Seks nie jest ważny. Kochamy się i to powinno wystarczyć – ciągnęła dziewczyna nie zwracając uwagi na swoich przyjaciół, którzy zaczęli kiwać głową w jej stronę i znacząco odchrząkiwać – gdyby chodziło tylko o seks, znalazłabym sobie kochanka, który by mnie zaspokajał…

-Lubię kobiety, które wiedzą czego chcą.

Caroline odwróciła się szybko, gdy usłyszała nieznany sobie brytyjski akcent. Kilka kroków od niej, w wejściu do pokoju projektowego stał wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna. Jego włosy to mieszanka ciemnego złota i jasnego brązu, krótkie i idealnie przystrzyżone. Ubrany był w niebieską koszulę, rozpiętą pod szyją, wsadzoną w czarne, jeansowe spodnie.

_O mój boże… _powiedziała do siebie w myślach dziewczyna.

Bonnie i Stefan spuścili głowy, próbując ukryć uśmiechy. Nim Caroline zdążyła zabrać głos, za mężczyzną stanął Elijah.

-Witajcie – powiedział do wszystkich, wchodząc do pokoju i nie zdając sobie sprawy co właśnie tu zaszło. – To mój brat Niklaus – powiedział jej szef, kładąc rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny, który nieprzerwanie wpatrywał się w blondynkę – który będzie z nami pracował na reklamą firmy farmaceutycznej.

Blondynka westchnęła, a dwójka jej przyjaciół zaczęła witać mężczyznę.

-Przyniosę szampana – powiedział Elijah i wyszedł z pokoju.

Kilka minut później, cała czwórka piła szampana i śmiała się. Caroline stała z boku, ponieważ dzwonił do niej Tyler.

-Tak, widziałam – odpowiedziała blondynka do słuchawki – ale nie będę miała czasu, aby jechać na zakupy.

-No to kto je zrobi? – zapytał chłopak.

-Serio Ty? – warknęła dziewczyna i po chwili poczuła jak ktoś delikatnie łapie ją za ramię. Odwróciła się powoli i zobaczyła przed sobą Niklausa Mikaelsona. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej i podał jej kieliszek szampana. – Muszę kończyć – powiedziała do słuchawki i rozłączyła się, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

Blondynka wzięła kieliszek i wyszeptała ciche dziękuje.

-Kłopoty w raju? – zapytał mężczyzna delikatnie się uśmiechając.

-Coś w tym stylu – odpowiedziała dziewczyna cicho, po czym wyciągnęła rękę – jestem Caroline.

Mężczyzna złapał jej delikatną dłoń w swoją i lekko ścisnął. Dziewczyna mogła przysiąc, że poczuła jak przez całe jej ciało przechodzą iskry.

-Niklaus Mikaelson. Ale proszę mów mi Klaus.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła i uśmiechnęła się.

_To będzie przyjemna współpraca, _pomyślał blondyn po czym podniósł kieliszek do ust i upił trochę szampana.


	2. Chapter 1

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nie nawiązuje do akcji w serialu, całość dzieje się w nie nadnaturalnym świecie.

Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

„_Caroline miała wszystko o czym zawsze marzyła: wspaniałego chłopaka Tylera, przytulny dom i satysfakcjonującą pracę. Lecz kiedy dostała awans i poznała brata swojego szefa, dotarło do niej, że wszystko czego pragnęła od życia, nie jest tym co jest jej potrzebne do bycia szczęśliwą."_

* * *

**Dziękuje wam za wasze komentarze pod prologiem. **

**Oto i jest rozdział 1 :) **

**Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i skomentujecie wasze spostrzeżenia. **

**Do napisania!**

* * *

Caroline pozostała w pracy do godziny 16. Nie czuła się zmęczona, ponieważ dzisiejszy dzień polegał jedynie na ustaleniu planu pracy na najbliższy kwartał. Atmosfera była luźna, pewnie dlatego, że Klaus się o to osobiście postarał. Był duszą towarzystwa. Przystojny, inteligentny, zabawny. Z każdym człowiekiem potrafił nawiązać dobry kontakt, a ponieważ był dość „rozeznany" w wielu dziedzinach, nie zanudzał nikogo opowieściami o pogodzie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. _Będzie się nam dobrze razem pracować, _pomyślała. Siedziała jeszcze w swoim skórzanym fotelu, w pustym gabinecie. Stefan i Bonnie musieli pojechać do urzędu, załatwić jakieś pozwolenie dla firmy, natomiast jej szef i jego młodszy brat udali się do gabinetu Elijah, aby przejrzeć i omówić razem jakieś dokumenty.

Blondynka wstała z fotela i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy do torebki. Jej ukochany niebieski telefon, błyszczyk do ust i ogromny notes, który zaczynał już pękać w szwach. Był dla niej bardzo ważny, gdyż jako osoba niezwykle zorganizowana, potrzebowała mieć wszystko zapisane w jednym miejscu.

Kiedy Caroline zaczęła ubierać marynarkę, usłyszała za sobą głos Klausa:

-Wychodzisz tak szybko? – zapytał miękkim głosem, stojąc z rękoma włożonymi w kieszenie swoich spodni i niedbale opierając się o futrynę ciemnych, mahoniowych drzwi. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, świdrując dziewczynę wzrokiem. Ta uśmiechnęła się do siebie, ale postanowiła zażartować sobie z niego. Odwróciła się przybierając poważną minę i zaczęła:

-Myślałam, że dziś mogę wyjść wcześniej… - powiedziała niepewnie, zmieniając swój ton głosu tak, aby brzmiał jak oskarżenie – Elijah mi to obiecał!

To było zachowanie godne dziecka. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią niepewnie, sam do końca nie wiedząc jak ma zareagować. Już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale ona mu przerwała:

-Mam cię! – krzyknęła, śmiejąc się głośno z tego, że zrobiła mu żart. _Elijah także by to rozbawiło, _pomyślała.

Klaus także zaczął się śmiać. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę mu się spodobała. Była śliczna, pewna siebie, mądra i zabawna. Biło od niej jakieś niewyjaśnione światło, dzięki któremu każdy człowiek chciał wokół niej przebywać. Każdy chciał mieć ją przy swoim boku.

-A tak na poważnie, to odpowiedź brzmi tak, właśnie wychodzę – powiedziała uśmiechając się łagodnie – muszę zrobić duże zakupy.

-Mam nadzieję, że będą udane – odpowiedział mężczyzna wchodząc do gabinetu i stając przy biurku dziewczyny. – Caroline… - zaczął po chwili ciszy – chciałem spytać czy masz jakieś plany na wieczór?

Ta spojrzała na niego pytająco, lekko rozchylając usta jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, po czym znowu je zamknęła, stwierdzając że takim zachowaniem robi z siebie kompletną idiotkę.

-Chciałem spytać, czy nie poszłabyś ze mną na kawę?

-To miło z twojej strony, Klaus.. – zaczęła – ale mam chłopaka, więc… sam rozumiesz – uśmiechnęła się blado, Pewnie każda inna dziewczyna od razu by się zgodziła, patrząc na to, że Mikaelson jest przystojnym, bogatym i porządnym facetem. Każda inna, ale nie ona. Kochała Tylera i wiedziała, że nigdy go nie zdradzi. Zawsze trzymała się swoich zasad, więc dlaczego teraz miałoby się coś zmienić?

Po chwili mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać. Głośno, jak to robią ludzie beztroscy, którzy nie muszą się niczym przejmować, bo zwyczajnie są szczęśliwi i zadowoleni ze swojego życia. Blondynka zaczęła się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem on sobie teraz nie żartuje, ale pomimo wątpliwości, wciąż stała ze wzrokiem utkwionym na jego twarzy.

-Chodziło mi raczej o taką koleżeńską kawę – odpowiedział po chwili. Dziewczyna prawie natychmiast oblała się rumieńcem i wydała z siebie głośny jęk.

-O mój boże.. – zaczęła cicho – tak cię przepraszam, ja… - chciała dokończyć, ale Klaus jej nie pozwolił.

-To nic kochana – powiedział i uśmiechnął się szczerze – to co? – zapytał – masz dzisiaj czas?

-Dziś naprawdę nie mogę, ale może w weekend? – odpowiedziała Caroline, na co mężczyzna jedynie przytaknął – to do zobaczenia jutro – powiedziała, po czym wyszła z gabinetu.

Dziewczyna w drodze do domu zrobiła jeszcze szybkie zakupy. Chciała zaskoczyć swojego ukochanego jakąś dobrą kolacją, winem, a potem mogliby się w końcu sobą nacieszyć. Od dawna nie uprawiali seksu na spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Brakowało jej tego. Kochali się, ale ostatnio praca odsuwała ich od siebie.

-Pora to zmienić - powiedziała do siebie głośno, siedząc już w samochodzie, po czym odpaliła silnik i ruszyła w stronę swojego mieszkania.

Pół godziny później blondynka siedziała z lampką wina, sama przy kuchennym stole z kartką w ręku. Ze zdenerwowania wzięła kolejny łyk czerwonego trunku, kiedy po raz kolejny czytała słowa napisane przez Tylera:

„Skarbie!  
Przepraszam cię za to, ale Matt dzwonił, że z chłopakami oglądają mecz. No wiesz piwko i te sprawy. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zła.  
Wynagrodzę ci to później.  
Ty."

Caroline nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Dobrze wiedział, że teraz będzie miała więcej pracy i zamiast poświęcić jej trochę uwagi, to jedzie do kolegów. Mógłby ją chociaż wcześniej poinformować, to umówiłaby się z dziewczynami.

I kiedy już sięgnęła po torebkę i wyciągnęła z niej telefon, zastanowiła się czy chce się z nimi spotkać. Będzie jak zawsze, ta opowie im o problemach z Tylerem, a one chórem stwierdzą, że powinna go rzucić.

_Więc co mam robić cały wieczór?_ Zapytała się w myślach dziewczyna. Zegarek wskazywał 5 po południu, a jej chłopak zapewne nie wróci do rana. Wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w leżącą przed sobą torebkę jakieś kilkanaście sekund, po czym wyciągnęła swój notatnik i zaczęła szukać. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odnalazła to czego szukała.

Wizytówkę Klausa.

-Przecież to on mnie zaprosił pierwszy – powiedziała na głos, chcąc uświadomić samą siebie, że to nic złego spotkać się z kimś z kim się pracuje. Lekko drżącą ręką wystukała numer mężczyzny na klawiaturze swojego telefonu, ale kilka sekund zajęło jej zdecydowanie się czy zadzwonić, czy lepiej odpuścić sobie ten pomysł.

W końcu zdecydowała się zadzwonić. Pierwszy sygnał, drugi sygnał, trzeci sygnał.

-Tak? – odezwał się głos w słuchawce, na który blondynka lekko podskoczyła z krzesła. Był miękki, melodyjny, a brytyjski akcent potęgował wrażenie, jakoby jego głos przenikał całe ciało osoby, która go słuchała. Zdając sobie sprawę, że powinna się już odezwać, dziewczyna zaczęła mówić:

-Hey, tu Caroline – powiedziała cicho, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to robi. Zna go jeden dzień a mimo tego chce go poznać bliżej.

_Co w ciebie wstąpiło? _Zapytała się w myślach.

-Wiem kochana – odpowiedział jej melodyjny głos w słuchawce – zapisałem sobie twój numer i nie powiem, ale zaskoczyłaś mnie tym telefonem .

-Tak wiem – cichym głosem odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Chciałam zapytać, czy twoje zaproszenie jest nadal aktualne?

Minęło kilka sekund, które panna Forbes odebrała jako długie godziny. Było to trochę krępujące, bo bała się, że Klaus odmówi. Jednak w myślach uparcie powtarzała sobie, że to przecież nic takiego. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją donośny głos Mikaelsona.

-Oczywiście, że tak – w jego głosie dało się słyszeć zadowolenie. – Myślałem jednak, że masz plany na dziś? – zapytał.

-Okazały się być nieaktualne – powiedziała Caroline, ciesząc się w głębi duszy, że jednak będzie miała co robić dziś wieczorem. – To może wyskoczymy na drinka? Tak za godzinę?

-Pewnie, wyślę ci sms z adresem fajnej knajpki – powiedział do telefonu – tak?

-To do zobaczenia za godzinę – odpowiedziała dziewczyna i rozłączyła się.

* * *

Po kilku drinkach, które wypili, Caroline czuła jak zaczyna kręcić jej się w głowie. Wiedziała, że jej organizm nie najlepiej toleruje alkohol, zwłaszcza w większych ilościach, ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Świetnie się bawiła z Klausem i to było teraz ważne.

Przez pierwszą godzinę ich spotkania, blondynka ciągle sprawdzała czy Tyler do niej dzwonił lub napisał. Kiedy zorientowała się, że ten nie ma zamiaru zainteresować się swoją dziewczyną, postanowiła, że będzie się cieszyć spotkaniem z Mikaelsonem.

Mężczyzna był świetnym kompanem. Interesował się tym, co dziewczyna mówiła, zadawał jej pytania i śmiał się z jej żartów. Kiedy alkohol zaczynał rozplątywać ich języki, tematy stawały się coraz bardziej prywatne.

Klaus wypił szybko swojego drinka, po czym złapał za jej dłoń.

-Zatańczmy – powiedział bardzo cicho tak, że Caroline poczuła jak wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa przebiega przyjemny dreszcz. Ta chwyciła jego rękę i podążyła za nim w stronę parkietu. Nie słuchała jaka leci piosenka, jedyne na czym się skupiała to stojący przed nią mężczyzna. Miał na sobie ciemnie jeansy i czarną koszulkę z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami.

Ona w swojej czarnej sukience do połowy ud i szpilkach mających dobre 12 cm wyglądała przy nim na zbyt „odważnie" ubraną. Klausowi to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Nie minęła minuta ich wspólnego tańca, gdy odwrócił ją tyłem do siebie i swoimi dużymi, gorącymi dłońmi sunął wzdłuż jej brzucha, bioder, aż do ud.

Caroline zamknęła oczy, by wyraźniej rozkoszować się zmysłowymi doznaniami. Jego ręka wciąż błądziła po jej ciele, nie dotykając jej jednak tam, gdzie pragnęła być teraz dotykana. Jej podbrzusze bolało coraz bardziej, wraz z narastającym pożądaniem. Po chwili podniósł jedną rękę do jej szyi i odgarnął z niej jej włosy. Poczuła chłodny powiew wiatru, co tylko spotęgowało wstrząsające nią dreszcze.

Blondynka była bliska poddania się temu, odwrócenia głowy i pocałowania Klausa. Była tak spragniona uwagi mężczyzny, że mogłaby się pieprzyć z nim na środku parkietu. I wszystko przez to, że Tyler ją zaniedbywał i dbał jedynie o własną przyjemność.

Poczuła jak jego usta zbliżają się do jej szyi. Jej podbrzusze poraził kolejny skurcz spowodowany podnieceniem. Odchyliła głowę do tyły, aby być jeszcze bliżej niego, jej ręka spoczywająca teraz na jego ręce, błądziła wraz z nim wzdłuż jej ciała. Chciała nią pokierować pomiędzy swoje uda, gdy usłyszała jego głos:

-Jest już późno Caroline. Myślę, że powinniśmy wracać.

_Co?!_

* * *

**O tak, Caroline była dziś niegrzeczna :) ale nie martwcie się, Klaus ma swój własny plan, a on zawsze osiąga to co chce! **

**:) **


End file.
